


elevator pitch

by andnowforyaya



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Office Sex, very slight don't blink it'll disappear daejae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongguk supposes, objectively, that Youngjae is a pretty handsome guy: cute, sloped nose and rounded cheeks, sharp eyes and tousled dark hair - a set of features put together that someone who wasn’t quite so smart, quite so sarcastic, quite so fun probably wouldn’t be able to pull off.</p><p>But that doesn’t mean that Daehyun, Yongguk’s part-time assistant, should be flirting with him so shamelessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	elevator pitch

Yongguk supposes, objectively, that Youngjae is a pretty handsome guy: cute, sloped nose and rounded cheeks, sharp eyes and tousled dark hair - a set of features put together that someone who wasn’t quite so smart, quite so sarcastic, quite so fun probably wouldn’t be able to pull off.

But that doesn’t mean that Daehyun, Yongguk’s part-time assistant, should be flirting with him so shamelessly. Even now, Yongguk keeps glancing past the monitor of his slim computer screen out his door and into the main area, where all the underlings sit in neat rows and files and where Daehyun is draping himself over Youngjae’s shoulders at his desk, arms encircling him as he presumably shows Youngjae how to do something spectacular with Microsoft Excel.

Daehyun is laughing. He has a bright, slightly contagious (mostly annoying) laugh that Yongguk still hasn’t gotten used to. He’s jolted out of his headspace sometimes, when he’s pouring over reports, and Daehyun laughs at something outside of his office and the sound carries like a bell. Where Youngjae is pale and snarky, efficient and smart, Daehyun is the color of the beach when the sun is setting, seems to have no system for completing his to-do’s and other tasks, and yet somehow always pulls through.

Yongguk had fought to hire him; Daehyun is still in grad school and shows a lot of promise for someone so young.

Except when he’s flirting with Youngjae.

Except when he’s flirting with Youngjae and _Yongguk explicitly told him before that workplace relationships would not be tolerated by him._

Youngjae turns in his seat to look at Daehyun and says something under his breath, and they both share a secret smile and Yongguk feels something hot and poisonous flare in his gut. He tamps it down, though. Now is not that time.

The report he’s reading swims in front of him on the screen. Daehyun laughs and Youngjae laughs and Yongguk looks out at them again, and meets Daehyun’s big eyes head on.

“Jung,” Yongguk finds himself saying. His voice is low but he knows Daehyun hears him, because he straightens away from Youngjae. “See me.”

Daehyun takes his time coming over. As Yongguk pretends to focus on his computer screen again, he catches Youngjae throwing Daehyun a sympathetic look and Daehyun shrugging his shoulders at him. He pauses by his desk outside of Yongguk’s office and Yongguk can’t see what he’s doing, but tries not to let his impatience show when Daehyun finally saunters in, closing the door behind him.

It locks automatically. All their doors in the office lock automatically.

So he’d recognized Yongguk’s tone of voice.

“Sit,” Yongguk says, still clicking around on his computer. Daehyun sits in one of the plush seats in front of his desk. Yongguk’s got a nice office - spacious with a big desk and a bookcase and windows that always have the blinds down, an iPod hook up for when he needs to block out all distractions and really get some work done. Daehyun slouches and frowns, waiting.

Yongguk lets him wait. He’s his boss, after all. Daehyun’s time is Yongguk’s time.

“How is your workload this week?” Yongguk asks him, finally, after a couple minutes of silence interrupted by the clicking of his mouse.

“It’s good,” Daehyun says. “Hyung.”

“You’re meeting all your deadlines?”

Daehyun nods and there’s a wrinkle forming in his brow now, and Yongguk chews on his bottom lip. In the beginning, things hadn’t been like this. They hadn’t been awkward with each other at all. Now, though --

Something has changed, and Yongguk isn’t really sure how to get back to how they were when Daehyun first started, fresh and eager to please.

Yongguk sighs. He’s not good at this stuff. He’s good with giving out direct orders, explaining his vision, hammering out details. Asking after someone or just looking like he gives a shit is difficult - his words always come out twisted or his body language is all wrong, but it’s not that he _doesn’t_ give a shit; it’s just that he’s never learned how to convey it.

“You…” Yongguk starts, trailing off uncertainly as Daehyun’s eyes flicker up to meet his. “You seem distracted,” he says.

“I’m not,” Daehyun declares, sitting up a little straighter. He always does that when he’s trying to make a point - puffs himself up to make himself bigger. “I’m getting all my work done, aren’t I?”

The way he says it is almost challenging, and there’s a glint in his eyes that Yongguk doesn’t really recognize. It’s something he hasn’t seen for a while, anyway; maybe it’s anger.

“You’re keeping Youngjae from getting all his work done, though,” Yongguk says, stern, and instantly regrets his choice of words.

Daehyun’s entire body tightens as though to a grid, rigid, and the color drains from his cheeks. His eyes are dark, so dark that Yongguk almost wishes it would be acceptable for him to crawl under his desk and hide for a bit until his eyes return to their normal, bright selves. “So you wanna talk interpersonal stuff in the workplace _now_?” Daehyun hisses.

“We’ve discussed this, Daehyun,” Yongguk says, falling back on past interactions with him, even though his heart is jolting around in his chest. “You _know_ this. Relationships in the workplace are - there’s no rule against them but they’re _highly discouraged._ ”

Daehyun doesn’t say anything to that, but he sits in his seat, lips a tight, thin line. His shoulders seem so sharp under his crisp black shirt, and then he looks up, at the windows that are never open, and when he sighs, he shudders, like he is holding something broken inside of him.

Yongguk sighs, too. He just wants for them to get back to normal, to what they were. He wishes Daehyun wouldn’t get so defensive about these sorts of things, but that’s just who Daehyun is.

How contrary - so open and friendly one minute and closed off and too-sensitive the next.

Yongguk’s office is silent around them both, and it is stifling.

He interrupts it. “If whatever is going on with you is going to affect our working relationship--”

Daehyun snaps, “Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that,” and when Yongguk looks again Daehyun’s eyes are glistening. He blinks and tears roll down his cheeks, leaving a shining trail.

And Yongguk - does not know what to do. He’d only wanted to call Daehyun in here to ask after his work and maybe to urge him not to flirt with Youngjae anymore, and now he’s made him cry. His intestines tie themselves into knots and his heart slows to a beat that makes it difficult for him to breathe.

“What’s that supposed to mean, Daehyunnie?” he asks as softly as he dares.

Something in the air fizzles and breaks. Daehyun breaks. It’s horrible that Yongguk still thinks he’s beautiful, even as he starts to cry, hunching forward onto himself.

Daehyun gasps, “I’m sorry. I’m just - dealing with some personal things, I guess. My boyfriend’s never home. I miss him. I miss talking to him and being with him and it’s driving me crazy and - I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it was showing.”

Yongguk wants to gather his assistant up into his arms and wipe away his tears with gentle fingers, wants to kiss his cheeks and hold his face and tell him everything will be okay. He shouldn’t, but.

He looks at the door and makes sure that it’s closed - locked - and is he really going to do this?

There have been moments, in the past.

Lingering touches when Daehyun brings him coffee in the morning, his fingers soft against Yongguk’s. Their hips bumping when Daehyun strides over to show him a new report and Yongguk is standing at his desk. Yongguk’s hand hovering over the swell of Daehyun’s ass when no one is looking, and the way Daehyun looks back at him, raises an eyebrow, smirking.

This will cross some line Yongguk has drawn for himself, but he looks again at the tears staining Daehyun’s cheeks and the hope making his eyes seem so large, and he says, “Come here.”

Daehyun is careful when he moves. Comes around the desk and lingers in front of Yongguk, until Yongguk turns in his big office chair and fits his hands around Daehyun’s slim hips and pulls him in. Daehyun’s knees fall to either side of him and then he’s straddling Yongguk, draping his arms over Yongguk’s shoulders and shifting to make himself comfortable, the ridges of his pelvic bones digging into Yongguk’s thighs.

Daehyun’s face is even more beautiful up close. He has a freckle under his left eye and his skin glows. His lips are plump and pink and Yongguk says, “You’re boyfriend’s an idiot,” and then he is kissing them.

Daehyun’s lips are soft and when he kisses him, his mouth opens immediately, and he lets Yongguk run his tongue over his bottom lip and lick into his mouth, curving against the roof. Daehyun shifts again, a whine in his throat as his arms tighten around Yongguk’s shoulders and bring him closer, fitted against his body.

“Hyung,” he pants, rolling his hips up and Yongguk groans at the shiver of arousal that lances through him.

He kisses him and tastes the way his pulse beats under his skin, pulls at his shirt until Daehyun untucks it and helps him unbutton it from the top down, leaves stinging kisses under the collar on his bones where no one will see.

“Hyung,” he gasps again, starting to squirm. Yongguk pays particular attention to the sensitive spot he finds at the juncture of Daehyun’s neck and shoulder, bites down and leave a mark that he sucks on, humming, sighing, as Daehyun’s fingers wind tight in his short hair.

“Daehyun,” Yongguk growls against the meat of his shoulder. “Get on the desk.”

Daehyun rushes to obey. For all the attitude he gives Yongguk, he really does listen so well.

He releases Yongguk’s shoulders and climbs onto the flat surface behind him, knees spreading when Yongguk stands and fits himself in between his legs, hands coming up again to clutch at Yongguk’s dress shirt.

Daehyun’s own shirt has fallen open and off one shoulder, his skin tawny and bronzed underneath, his nipples dusky and hard.

Yongguk’s dick twitches in his pants. He’s going against everything he believes to be moral when he whispers, “I want to fuck you on my table.”

Daehyun’s eyes darken and his cheeks flush all at once. He’s biting his lips but looking up at Yongguk underneath long lashes. “Yes,” Daehyun agrees, like he has to get the word out of him before he can change his mind.

It’s a rush.

Yongguk isn’t quite sure how he managed it but Daehyun is pliant underneath him, now, his pants and briefs hanging off of one ankle and his other leg wrapped around Yongguk’s waist, hooking him in and urging him deeper.

And Yongguk is - damn, Yongguk has been strung so thin for so long that he feels like Daehyun’s tight little asshole is the first thing he’s ever fucked, so slick with the lube he uncovered in a forgotten drawer of his desk, so hot and tight and perfect. He grits his teeth as he rolls his hips, and his dick pushes deeper, and Daehyun whimpers, head falling back as he braces himself on his elbows.

The line of his throat is captivating and Yongguk thrusts in and out in tiny movements, watching the bob of Daehyun’s Adam’s apple as he breathes, eyes falling shut.

“Harder,” Daehyun says, eyes still closed, pulling Yongguk in again with his leg around his hips. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

He does. He thrusts into that tight velvet heat as Daehyun moans, until Yongguk is falling forward and catching his lips again in a crushing kiss, and Daehyun falls back - all the way back - rolling his hips to meet Yongguk when he punches into him, trying not to cry out. It must feel so good, so good, and Daehyun’s mouth is slack and his dick is pressed up against his belly, and Yongguk’s hips are working out a rhythm against Daehyun’s, and Yongguk’s hand comes up to cover Daehyun’s mouth to muffle the cry when Yongguk dives in at a different angle.

Daehyun’s back arches from the table and he scrambles for purchase on the smooth surface, finally settling with clawing up Yongguk’s back, as Yongguk fucks him like that, his own orgasm close, his balls drawing up and tightening.

When Yongguk drops his hand away from Daehyun’s mouth Daehyun is panting, breathless -- “Yongguk, fuck, _hyung_ \-- and then he is clenching around Yongguk’s dick, scratching at his back again, groaning as he comes and trying not to shout.

Yongguk follows soon after, weak against the impossible tightness of Daehyun’s hole as he comes, emptying himself into the condom until there’s nothing left.

He lays there for a moment, draped over Daehyun’s chest on his table, just breathing, but then Daehyun is whining again, pushing at him without much effect.

“Ah, gross. I’m so - gross. Oh, my god, Yongguk.”

Yongguk cleans him up, the best he is able to, with water from a bottle and a few paper towels he has in his office, and when they are dressed again - Daehyun’s clothes are rumpled but there isn’t much he can do about that - Daehyun climbs back into his lap, loops his arms around his shoulders, and kisses him, gentle and sweet, once on the lips and stays there, mouth moving against him as he speaks.

“I’m still angry with you,” Daehyun says, pouting.

The little after-glow buzz of a good orgasm is slowly draining from Yongguk’s body. He sags into his chair, against Daehyun, and mumbles, “Relationships in the workplace are looked down upon. We’ve talked about this. It’s worse because I _hired_ you, Daehyunnie.”

Daehyun sits back in his lap and Yongguk will always wonder at how he seems to fit there, his.

“I just - want you to come home. You’re always hanging out with _Himchan_. I _miss you_.”

“Himchan is basically my boss,” Yongguk explains, again.

“He’s the boss’ _son_ ,” Daehyun argues.

Yongguk sighs. “Look, don’t be angry at Himchan, okay? He’s a friend. He’s good company when we have to do events and social things that I hate. And he’s - lonely.”

But Daehyun will not be easily swayed. “ _I’m_ lonely,” he says, playing with the collar of Yongguk’s shirt. “I’m lonely and all alone in our apartment and eating dinner in front of my computer doing coursework while you’re out not caring.”

“I care,” Yongguk protests, smiling a bit now, because Daehyun is playing cute, and he knows how effective that can be. “I care, and besides - you seem to be doing just fine trying to get into Youngjae’s pants.”

Daehyun huffs. “Jealous?”

Yongguk shrugs, smile full and gummy across his face.

Daehyun slaps his arm, playful. “Wouldn’t have succeeded anyway,” he admits. “Youngjae’s straight.”

He settles against Yongguk, his body molding to fit, and then he just breathes there, cheek pressed against Yongguk’s shoulder, and Yongguk knows he’s been a shitty boyfriend.

“I’m sorry for not being home for a while. Things just got - so busy. I’ve missed you, too.”

Daehyun seems to perk up at this. Yongguk isn’t quite sure how he knows, because he doesn’t actually move, but there’s a change in his breathing and the air around him seems lighter. “Will you be home tonight?” Daehyun asks, hopeful.

Yongguk pauses. “I might be late,” he says slowly. “I have that dinner with a board member, and then he’ll probably want to get drinks after. There’s a report I have to finalize, and--”

Daehyun cups his face in his hands and makes Yongguk look at him. He asks again, voice low, “Will you be home tonight?”

And Yongguk considers everything. The board member. His work. Daehyun. Daehyun is here sitting in his lap and he looks so hopeful and so wounded and his shoulders have gotten narrower, he thinks, since he started working here. He realizes suddenly with astounding clarity that, if this had gone on for any longer - if Daehyun hadn’t been so impatient nor Yongguk so secretly jealous (if Daehyun were more vindictive and Yongguk more uncompromising) - this could have ended in a very different way.

He doesn’t want to lose this boy in his lap, so he says, “Yes. I'll tell them something very important came up.”

.

**Author's Note:**

> [writing](http://andnowforyaya.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/andnowforyaya)
> 
> the thing that came up was daehyun's dick. bye.


End file.
